


380 - Aftermath

by foihnuala



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foihnuala/pseuds/foihnuala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Page discovers the explosion at the dock and revisits the bittersweet moments between her and Frank Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	380 - Aftermath

“Stay away from me”!  
Those words, those last words, rattled around her brain as she stepped out of the car. Flames were licking angrily at the sky. Karen edged closer against the wall of heat. “Why Frank, why”? She whispered.

Another crate exploded, sending a fierce hot wave at them. She shielded her eyes. From the heat. From the ugly sight. From Brett. She called over to flustered cop “I’m going to find Matt and Foggy, let them know what’s happened”. He nodded. She would let the others know but all she wanted to do was escape. The events of the evening were replaying over and over. The diner, that smile, the fight, the dock. Diner, smile, fight, dock. Diner, smile…

Had he ever smiled before? Maybe in the hospital but she had been too nervous to notice. The cold front and occasionally brutal comments didn’t surprise her anymore. But the sudden softness in a face that had almost turned to stone from all that suffering had put a lump in her throat so damn big she thought he’d hear her choking on it for sure. 

She left for the office. Her new office. Another painful reminder. She thought of Matt. That bright and hopeful moment outside Josie’s seemed very far behind her. The memory was distant and undefined. It had been blunted by the rift between them. And blurred by the quiet but persistent presence of Frank. At first it was purely professional curiosity. She was sure of it. But he saw her like nobody saw her. She could feel it in the diner tonight. She had felt his eyes on her. Not just her surface or her skin. He had truly seen her. Seen what had likely come before and led her there. And made no judgements. 

The peace that had given her, if only temporary, was more peace than she had felt since she had escaped from Wesley. Another secret between her and Matt. She opened the door, threw her bag on the table and walked to the window. She watched the smoke billowing in the distance and wondered if it would be the last bit of true peace she ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic!


End file.
